Origami Butterfly
by Binarycode
Summary: Chanyeol telah merasa lelah; lelah menangis; lelah mengingat. Yang dia tahu hanyalah Baekhyun; pemuda itu telah tiada. Dan di kaki nisan Baekhyun, saat ia menggunakan tangannya untuk menyusuri ukiran kupu-kupu yang indah di atas batu, yang Chanyeol dengar hanyalah kehancuran hatinya yang sudah sekarat. TRANSLATION FANFICTION. it's belong to deluforselu's. RnR please
1. Chapter 1

**PROLOG ; Kupu – Kupu**

* * *

Chanyeol telah merasa lelah; lelah menangis; lelah mengingat.

Chanyeol merasa ketakutan; Takut untuk menutup matanya, karena sekarang dia hanya melihat kegelapan saat ia melihat sesuatu.

Pemuda cantik dengan suara seperti malaikat, mata yang berbentuk bulan sabit kala gelak tawanya mengema di udara dan butiran air mata seperti mutiara yang menuruni pipinya karena ia begitu rapuh.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Byun Baekhyun.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Yang diinginkan Chanyeol hanyalah dapat memeluk Baekhyun, tapi dia tak bisa.

Kehangatan yang melandanya, akan hilang untuk selamanya. Degup jantung yang cepat saat pemuda itu memutuskan untuk menciumnya dengan bibir tipisnya yang lembut. Dan air mata dari keduanya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Tidak ada lagi.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Dia tidak tahu jam berapa sekarang, atau dimana dia berada sekarang.

Yang dia tahu hanyalah Baekhyun; pemuda itu telah tiada.

Chanyeol merasa dia seperti Zombie, berkeliaran tanpa arah.

Semenit-pun rasanya seperti satu jam, satu hari terlihat bagaikan sebulan dan satu tahun terasa sangat hampa tanpa sinar matahari kecilnya.

Dan di kaki nisan Baekhyun, saat ia menggunakan tangannya untuk menyusuri ukiran kupu-kupu yang indah di atas batu, yang Chanyeol dengar hanyalah kehancuran hatinya yang sudah sekarat.

* * *

"**Hai, Yeol."**

* * *

"**You're beautiful, curly butterfly , oke?"**

* * *

**- TBC -**


	2. Origami Butterfly

**ORIGAMI BUTTERFLY [ INDONESIAN ]**

**Translated by E.J.A – Surat Kaleng dan BinaryCode –**

**Original Story by deluforselu's, Origami Butterfly**

**T**

**Romance, Hurt/Comfort, Angst**

**Chanyeol telah merasa lelah; lelah menangis; lelah mengingat. Yang dia tahu hanyalah Baekhyun; pemuda itu telah tiada. Dan di kaki nisan Baekhyun, saat ia menggunakan tangannya untuk menyusuri ukiran kupu-kupu yang indah di atas batu, yang Chanyeol dengar hanyalah kehancuran hatinya yang sudah sekarat.**

* * *

Byun Baekhyun tengah berdiri diteras rumahnya - yang notabene adalah rumahnya dengan Park Chanyeol – dan sekarang dia tengah berciuman.

Hanya saja, bukan dengan Park Chanyeol.

Chanyeol berdiri mematung ditempatnya. Diwajahnya terlihat dengan jelas bagaimana kemarahan, bagaimana rasanya terkhianati dan raut sedih tercampur menjadi satu.

Keheningan yang dingin menebas angin musim panas yang berhembus saat Baekhyun berdiri disana, tidak menjawab pertanyaannya sama sekali, pemuda itu hanya menatap padanya dengan matanya yang sayu; terlihat jelas bagaimana jawaban yang sebenarnya, meskipun tak terucapkan sama sekali.

Saat keduanya diam, mencoba menguraikan kenyataan pada situasi ini, seseorang yang berstatus sebagai 'kekasih lain' itu diam – diam pergi dari tempat itu, meninggalkan keduanya dalam keheningan yang sama sekali tidak terasa nyaman, terasa bagaimana kesedihan mengantung di udara dan air mata mulai berkumpul di pelupuk mata Chanyeol.

Pertanyaan berikutnya hanya mengantung di udara saat Chanyeol melepas cincin warna merahnya dan menjatuhkannya diatas rerumputan basah.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Cincin itu, sangat penting artinya untuk Chanyeol.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"**Apa artinya cincin ini sebenarnya?" pemuda mungil itu bertanya, memeriksa jarinya lalu menatap Chanyeol; yang juga mengenakan cincin yang sama.**

"**Itu api, dengan sinar matahari yang menguar, lihatkan?"**

"**Itu aneh."**

"**Itu kita."**

"**Kita aneh."**

**Hening untuk selang beberapa waktu sebelum Baekhyun mengutarakan pertanyaan kembali.**

"**Lalu apa artinya ini?"**

**Cincin itu bukan dari perak, bukan juga dari emas; dan itu tidak berharga lebih dari dua dollar, sepertinya.**

**Chanyeol hanya menggunakan kertas warna; merah dan kuning, untuk melipat origami berbentuk cincin untuk mereka berdua.**

**Origami mempunyai arti yang bagus untuk Chanyeol dan Baekhyun, tentang sebuah hal yang membuat mereka selalu bahagia saat melakukannya berdua.**

"**Ingat, Api dan Cahaya."**

**Baekhyun menganguk mengerti pada lelucon itu.**

"**Kau adalah cahayaku, Baek." Chanyeol berbisik kala dia merasa Baekhyun makin merapat padanya.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chanyeol rindu pada kehangatan yang Baekhyun bagi padanya setiap malam saat mereka tidur bersama.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Hei. **Curls**, ayo bangun." Baekhyun membangunkan Chanyeol suatu hari, dan tersenyum seperti biasa.

"Apa?" Chanyeol bergumam dengan suara serak dan terdengar rewel dibawah selimut sutra.

"Aku bilang, **Curls**," Baekhyun mengulangi "Bangun."

"**Curls**?" masih setengah sadar, dia menendang selimut itu.

"Lihat pada kaca ini, Yeol." Baekhyun menunjukkan sebuah kaca padanya, meski dengan penolakannya "Rambutmu keriting, kan?"

"Oh," dia akhirnya sadar, rambutnya menjadi keriting setelah tidur semalaman, rambut berbentuk abnormal setelah bangun tidur "Rambutku ini ikal."

"Itu tidak masuk akal. Lalu apa artinya itu?"

"Artinya, aslinya aku memang ikal, tapi hanya akan menonjol setelah aku tertidur dengan bantalku, Baek." Terlihat Chanyeol jengkel, namun menghadapi pertanyaan konyol dari pemuda **brunette** itu adalah kesehariannya; sebagai suatu rutinitasnya.

"Terserah apa katamu, **Curls**."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chanyeol merindukan senyumnya saat pagi dan tawa senangnya, Chanyeol merindukan jam alarm hari – harinya.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Baekhyun, bisakah kamu diam?"

Pemuda yang lebih tinggi tengah mencoba memetik senar gitar dari lagu **Don't Go**, tapi penggemar fanatiknya tidak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak bernyanyi bersama dengan liriknya yang tidak jelas sama sekali.

"Aku punya suara yang mengagumkan, **Curls**." Baekhyun berkata padanya "Kau harus menghargai saat aku tetap ada disini untuk bernyanyi untukmu."

**.Chanyeol sama sekali tidak tahu apa artinya itu.**

"Kau tidak bisa menyanyi, Baek. Suaramu lebih terdengar seperti seseorang yang tengah mabuk yang meracau, membuat kata – kata dengan suara mengerikan seperti itu."

"Kau berbohong." Baekhyun mengatakannya dengan senyum puas, ia tahu suaranya seperti harga mati untuknya.

Lalu yang terjadi hanya kesepakatan dalam diam yang telah bertukar tempat melalui percakapan tanpa suara.

Chanyeol memutuskan untuk membuat sesi kecil karaoke untuk Baekhyun dengan **instrument** gitarnya.

"Mari kita menyanyikan lagu ini lagi, dengan lirik yang tepat, tentu saja." Calon penyanyi itu telah memegang secarik kertas, yang terdiri dari lirik lagu **Don't Go** yang dihiasi dengan tulisan tangan Chanyeol yang berantakan dan coretan – coretan **chord**nya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"**Oh.. even if the world ends, I'll follow from behind you so please don't go out of my sight.**

**Even when the morning comes, don't disappear oh..**

**This walk that I'm dreaming**

**You're my only beautiful butterfly"**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Aku menyukai lirik yang ini."

Baekhyun mengatakannya setelah ia menyanyikan sebait lirik "Hei, Yeol."

"Ya?"

"**You're my beautiful**, **curly butterfly**, oke?"

"**Chessy**."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chanyeol merindukan suaranya yang menyuruh dia untuk tidur, membujuknya untuk bangun – dan menyambut dunia – serta menganggunya setiap hari dengan pertanyaan – pertanyaan konyolnya.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sudah berlalu seminggu yang lalu.

Seminggu sejak Chanyeol pergi dari rumah setelah melihat Baekhyun berciuman dengan seorang pemuda – yang Chanyeol tak tahu itu siapa -, dan Chanyeol merasa tersakiti. Dia tidak tahu jika rasanya patah hati sedemikian sulit.

Rumah milik mereka berdua; mereka beli secara bersama – sama, dan yakin pada suatu hari nanti, mereka akan secara resmi tinggal bersama, sebagai pasangan yang telah menikah.

Lalu apa yang salah sebenarnya?

**Semua perkataan 'Aku mencintaimu' apa kalimat itu tidak berarti apa – apa?**

**Semua kecupan dan ciuman itu, apa sebenarnya hanya terpaksa?**

**Semua tentang janji selalu bersama, apa tak dianggap lagi?**

**Semua origami berbentuk hati yang mereka lipat bersama, yang tersisa dimeja, tertahan dengan pita sebagai hiasannya pada dinding dan dibawah bantal, dimana semua itu sekarang?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Ada sebuah kotak, kotak yang dipenuhi dengan origami yang dia dan pemuda brunnete mungil itu lipat bersama – sama; seperti benang unik yang saling mereka jalin bersama.

Chanyeol bertemu dengan Baekhyun pada kelas origami, dan setiap adegan selalu mengulang didalam pikirannya, membuatnya tersenyum layaknya idiot.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"**Apakah yang satu ini harusnya berbentuk burung?" Chanyeol mengangkat kepalanya kesamping membuatnya menatap sang murid baru dikelas ini.**

"**Ya."**

"**Tapi ini terlihat seperti anjing."**

"**Kau tidak seharusnya menghakimi origami buatan orang lain saat punyamu sendiri terlihat lebih buruk." Anak baru itu menunjuk pada origami katak berwarna hijau yang sedang dipegang oleh Chanyeol.**

**Chanyeol nampaknya tidak terima dengan ucapan anak baru itu, origami-nya tidak pernah buruk dalam penampilannya, setidaknya itu yang dia pikirkan selama ini.**

"**Itu tidak benar, punyaku lebih bagus daripada punyamu."**

"**Katakmu itu bukanlah salah satu keturunan dari 'anjing'ku."**

"**Aku tidak setuju dengan ucapanmu, kau sama sekali tidak tahu bagaimana cara melipat origami dari dasar." Chanyeol menunjuk pada origami burung – anjing berwarna merah itu.**

"**Ini perdebatan yang tampak sia – sia."**

"**Baiklah, sebaiknya kita hentikan percakapan ini, perbuatan lebih berguna daripada perkataan, benar kan?" Chanyeol mengulurkan padanya secarik kertas berwarna kuning "Coba kau lipat bentuk hati."**

"**Tapi aku ingin yang warna merah."**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Chanyeol membuka kotaknya, dia ingat semuanya dan setiap origami yang mereka lipat bersama – sama.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Sebuah mawar untuk seratus hari dimana mereka saling tertawa, menangis dan saling mencintai, seekor anjing saat mereka dengan sukarela merawatnya dari penampungan hewan peliharaan dan sebuah origami hati saat mereka saling menyatakan perasaan mereka.**

"**Apa ini?" Baekhyun bertanya dengan anehnya "Origami berbentuk hati yang kita lipat saat kita bertemu pertama kali itu?"**

"**Itu untukmu. Aku hanya ingin memberitahumu, bahwa a-k….."**

"**Ini lucu. Karena aku juga membawa milikku, untukmu…"**

**Baekhyun mengeluarkan origami hati yang mirip, hanya saja miliknya berwarna merah dan milik Chanyeol berwarna kuning.**

**Origami pertama yang mereka lipat bersama – sama; origami yang mempunyai arti ' Aku mencintaimu ' mereka akan saling membalas dan berkali – kali bibir mereka akan saling menempel satu sama lain.**

"**Jadi kau beri hatimu untukku, dan aku akan memberikan hatiku untukmu."**

**Baekhyun mengerutkan keningnya "You're chessy."**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Tiga bulan selama berhubungan, dan sebuah guyonan muncul.**

"**Apa kau masih mempunyai origami hati yang aku berikan untukmu?"**

"_**Apa kamu ingin beberapa 'cheese' , Chanyeol?**__**"**_

"**Tidak, pada kenyataannya."**

"**Ya, selalu ada padaku."**

"**Aku punya merah, dan kau punya yang warna kuning. Apa kau tahu apa itu merah?"**

"**Buah tomat? Api?"**

"**Lalu apa itu kuning?"**

"**Matahari?" pemuda yang kecil menatap kekasihnya "Secara teknis, warna putih saat siang hari dan warna orange saat matahari terbenam, tapi…"**

"**Lalu, aku adalah api, dan kau adalah cahaya." Chanyeol tersenyum lebar, seperti kebiasaannya.**

"**Itu tidak masuk akal sama sekali, Yeol." Pemuda berambut brunette melayangkan tatapan aneh.**

"**Jadi dimasa depan, saat kita membeli cincin dan gelang untuk kita, kita akan memilih yang berbentuk api dan cahaya."**

"**Itu terdengar seperti sebuah dialog pada drama yang kita tonton di TV." Baekhyun berkomentar.**

"**Ya…"**

**Baekhyun memutar kedua matanya ;seperti biasanya. "Mengapa kamu harus api dan mengapa aku harus cahaya?"**

"**Api tidak akan bisa tanpa adanya cahaya, Baek."**

"**Chessy."**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chanyeol ingat mengapa kotak origaminya hanya penuh dengan nuansa merah yang cerah sekarang ini.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Apa artinya api tanpa cahaya?

Baekhyun adalah cahaya-nya, dalam kegelapan total, yang dia miliki hanyalah Baekhyun seorang.

Gelap; gelap gulita.

Dimana penglihatannya dikaburkan.

Selama berhari – hari, dia hanya berbaring disofa selama berjam – jam lamanya, tangannya mengengam sesuatu yang nampak tak asing, origami hati yang nampak layu.

Dia berpikir tentang hati.

Senyap untuk sejenak, sebelum suara kertas yang dirobek mengema pada keempat sisi dinding.

Dia merobek origami hati itu, seperti Baekhyun merobeknya – merobek hatinya secara nyata.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"**Curls, apa kau menyukai suaraku?"**

"**Aku menyukainya." Terdengar bagaimana suara Chanyeol nampak lelah, dia hanya ingin segera menutup mata dan menghindari stress dari masalah pekerjaannya.**

"**Mari bernyanyi. Aku menyanyi dan kau memainkan gitarnya."**

"**Baekhyun, aku lelah. Aku benar – benar tidak mood untuk bermain musik sekarang ini."**

"**Music is forever." Pemuda itu menatapnya dengan sirat mata memohon "Ayo bernyanyilah denganku."**

"**Baek, mungkin lain kali saja, oke?" nada suara Chanyeol mulai meninggi saat merasa Baekhyun mulai menganggunya.**

**Musisi favorit Baekhyun itu meninggalkan ruangan.**

"**Tapi aku hanya ingin menyanyikan lagu tentang kupu – kupu yang indah itu." Baekhyun berbisik ditelan angin.**

**Tapi Chanyeol tidak tahu bahwa dia kehilangan kesempatan untuk mendengarkan Baekhyun bernyanyi untuk yang terakhir kalinya.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Beberapa minggu kemudian, Ibu Chanyeol datang kerumah dengan mata yang memerah dan berlembar – lembar tissue di tangan.

Yang dia ingat hanyalah berlari di jalanan sembari menangis.

Air mata mengaburkan pandangannya, dia bingung dengan arah yang harus ia tempuh, hatinya lebih kacau, teriakan histeris yang terdengar memilukan memohon – mohon yang tidak pernah terdengar, teriakan agar kenyataan ini tidak terjadi.

"Baekhyun sudah meninggal."

Ibunya mengatakan bahwa Ibu Baekhyun telah mencoba untuk menghubunginya tapi Chanyeol sama sekali tidak membalasnya, dan wanita paruh baya yang malang itu tampak begitu hancur ketika ia melihatnya.

Chanyeol ingat dia melemparkan ponselnya kearah samping dengan segera setelah dia pindah kerumah orang tuanya kembali; apa gunanya telepon jika dia tidak bisa menelepon Baekhyun lagi?

Chanyeol menangis.

Dia menangis untuk waktu yang lama.

Kemudian, selama berjam – jam, dia hanya berjalan tanpa arah dan tujuan, kembali kerumah dengan sepatu yang sudah diwarnai dengan tanah dari kuburan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Kuburan Baekhyun.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Setelah melewati masa berkabung, Chanyeol memutuskan untuk pindah.

Tapi dia tidak bisa.

Alam bawah sadarnya masih setia menjejalkan kata – kata pada Chanyeol, dan semua kata – kata itu hanya berisi kata ' **tidak pernah** '

Dia tidak pernah tahu mengapa Baekhyun meninggalkannya, bagaimana dia pergi, karena dia takut. Dia terlalu takut untuk mencari tahu.

Dia tidak akan pernah bisa lagi mendengar suara Baekhyun yang indah saat pemuda mungil itu menyanyikan lagu **Don't Go**.

Dia tidak akan pernah bisa merasakan betapa hangatnya Baekhyun memeluk lengannya setiap malam.

Dia tidak akan pernah mendapatkan panggilan saat pagi hari seperti biasanya; sebagaimana Baekhyun memanggilnya '**Curls**'

Tapi satu hal yang paling akan dia rindukan, bahwa dia tidak akan pernah sedikit saja kalimat '**selamanya**' bersama sinar mataharinya.

Bahkan meskipun matahari perlu terbenam, meskipun cahaya memudar saat kegelapan menguasai untuk mengantikan posisinya, dia akan kembali terbit.

Tapi untuk Chanyeol, cahayanya tidak akan pernah kembali lagi.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Tidak akan pernah.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Chanyeol membenci dirinya sendiri karena tidak menjawab panggilan dari Ibu Baekhyun ketika dia benar – benar dibutuhkan, saat dia menatap kembali ponselnya untuk pertama kalinya dalam waktu yang sangat lama.

Panggilan tak terjawab dan beberapa pesan masuk. Banyak.

Dia menutup kedua matanya dan menyandarkan kepalanya pada bantal, menghirup aorma Baekhyun – yang mungkin masih tersisa disana – Chanyeol tidak tahu mengapa dia ada disana sekarang, tapi pemuda itu membawa dirinya sendiri untuk kembali kerumah – tempat dimana dia membagi semuanya dengan Baekhyun, mengorek kenangan yang tersisa.

Ada beberapa panggilan tak terjawab dari Ibu Baekhyun dan membuat hatinya retak; untuk kenyataan bahwa dia tidak ada disana untuk memberikan ketenangan pada Ibu yang tengah berduka.

Dan dari beberapa pesan yang masuk, sisanya hanya pesan dari teman – temannya, tentang ucapan belasungkawa dan permintaan maaf, sampai dia mengulir tombol kebawah dan menemukan nama yang sangat familiar untuknya.

Nama yang familiar itu telah mengiriminya sebanyak enam pesan.

"**Maafkan aku..**"

"**Aku merindukanmu.**"

"**Kau bisa datang kerumah kan, Chanyeol? Aku harus memberi-tahumu tentang sesuatu hal.**"

"**Kenapa kau tidak menjawab? Tolonglah, aku benar – benar membutuhkanmu sekarang.**"

"**Kau tidak akan membalas kan? Baiklah.**"

Dan pesan teks yang terakhir, Chanyeol sama sekali tak membukanya karena dia sudah menangis; sekali lagi.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Aku benar benar sangat menyesal, Baek.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Ada pesan suara juga.

**Baekhyun.**

Baekhyun mengiriminya sebuah pesan suara, tak lama sebelum ia meninggal; ditilik dari hari dimana ia mengirimkannya.

Chanyeol menahan nafasnya, dia tidak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan, tapi karena itu Baekhyun.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chanyeol ?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Baekhyun?" Chanyeol merasa berdebar – denyut nadinya bertambah cepat – saat mendengar suara Baekhyun itu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Hei, Chanyeol.**

**Kau sama sekali tidak membalas pesanku, jadi aku pikir kau tidak akan datang kerumah. Sebenarnya, aku hanya ingin mengucapkan salam perpisahan. Kau tahu, aku sepenuhnya mengerti kau masih sangat marah padaku, Curls. Aku marah pada diriku sendiri.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Baekhyun tertawa tergelak, terdengar lembut dan pilu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Aku benar – benar tidak ingin melakukan ini. Tapi aku tidak bisa meninggalkanmu seperti ini, yang sama sekali tidak siap dan tak sadar. Ada yang harus kau tahu sebelum aku pergi.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Pergi?" Chanyeol merasakan debaran jantungnya lagi, air matanya mulai berkumpul lagi.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Aku sakit sekarang, Yeol. Dan aku benar – benar takut. Jadi aku pikir cara terbaik adalah…**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Terdengar isak tangis dari seberang sana.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Adalah.. untuk meninggalkan rasa sakit dibelakang. Kau mengerti maksudku, kan?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Tentu saja, kau tidak akan mengerti**.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Kau ingat bukan saat aku berkata bahwa aku merasa tidak nyaman dengan paru – paruku.**

**Semakin sulit untuk bernafas.**

**Dan aku mulai merasa takut.**

**Aku takut pada suatu hari nanti, aku akan memakai masker oksigen, terbaring lemah dan sekarat ditempat tidur rumah sakit. Dan yang dapat kau lakukan hanya memegang tanganku dan memberitahuku untuk tetap hidup. Karena pada saat itu, kau dan aku tahu itu sudah sangat terlambat.**

**Aku tidak akan memberitahu apa sebenarnya yang terjadi padaku, karena aku yakin dengan diriku sendiri, aku terlalu takut untuk tahu apa yang terjadi kalau aku sekarat.**

**Sudah sebulan aku mengetahui tentang sakit ini tapi tetap saja aku terlambat.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Ada jeda panjang dan Chanyeol merasa pernafasannya kian memburu bersamaan dengan isak tangis yang teredam. Hatinya, hatinya patah seperti tengah dipalu seluruhnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chanyeol ada sesuatu yang ingin kukatakan.**

**Aku sama sekali tidak berselingkuh dibelakangmu, ini semua hanya sebuah karangan saja.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Air mata Chanyeol tumpah selayaknya bendungan yang jebol saat Chanyeol merasa tubuhnya perlahan – lahan merosot hingga terduduk dilantai.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Aku benar – benar tidak ingin mengatakan hal ini, karena aku berpikir untuk membiarkan kamu membenciku, itu lebih baik sepertinya, jadi jika saat nanti aku telah pergi, kau tidak akan merasa begitu sakit lagi, seperti itu.**

**Tapi aku harus memberitahumu. Aku hanya ingin kau tahu.**

**Aku sudah mengirimkan pesan untukmu, apa kau sudah membacanya? Aku ingin benar – benar ingin kau ada disini, sekarang. Untuk membisikkan padaku bahwa tidak akan terjadi apa – apa dan membawaku menjauh dari mimpi buruk ini. Aku ingin menghabiskan beberapa tahun lagi untuk kembali hidup dan terus memelukmu, Curls.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Aku ada disini, Baek. Disini …"

"Aku akan selalu bersamamu selama yang kau minta. Aku berjanji padamu, Baek."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Aku benar – benar ingin mendengar kau berkata 'Aku mencintaimu' hanya satu kali saja, Yeol.**

**Aku benar – benar ingin itu.**

**Tapi, kau benar – benar marah sekarang. Jadi, aku memutuskan untuk terus melanjutkan rencanaku.**

**Sebentar lagi, aku akan segera menelan beberapa pil.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sekarang, Chanyeol tahu bagaimana Baekhyun meninggal.

"Jangan lakukan itu, Baek. Jangan! Aku sangat menyesal. Aku mencintaimu. Jangan tinggalkan aku seperti ini, Baek."

Tapi, Chanyeol sudah terlambat.

Dia tidak pernah mengatakan kalimat terakhir 'Aku mencintaimu' untuk Baekhyun sebelum pemuda mungil itu meninggalkan dunia fana ini.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Tunggu, jika setelah ini aku mati. Aku sudah meninggalkan sesuatu untukmu. Ada dikotak surat.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Chanyeol segera berlari ke pintu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Apa kau melihatnya? Aku yang melipatnya. Hanya ada satu. Karena aku memakai milikku sekarang. Aku menambahkan sesuatu untuk itu. Sebuah kupu – kupu.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Chanyeol membuka kotak surat, dan mengambil sesuatu dari dalamnya, keluar.

Sebuah cincin,

Cincin yang dia jatuhkan diatas rumput basah hari itu; hari dimana ia berpikir Baekhyun telah mengkhianatinya membuat dunianya berbalik dengan cepat.

Kecuali sekarang, diatasnya, Baekhyun menambahkan origami kupu – kupu dengan ukuran kecil pada cincin itu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Itu indah, bukan?**

**Mulai dan berakhir dengan sebuah origami. Terlalu mengada - ada tapi untuk sekarang, ini bukanlah sesuatu hal yang pantas ditertawakan, benar kan?**

**Curls, tetap pakai cincin itu.**

**Aku akan melakukannya sekarang. Chanyeol, ketika aku mati. Pastikan ada ukiran kupu – kupu diatas batu nisanku.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Dia mendengar suara Baekhyun yang tengah minum, suara air itu begitu jelas ditelinga Chanyeol "Tolong, Baek. Jangan lakukan itu."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Jangan khawatir, ini tidak akan terlalu sakit.**

**Apa kau tahu yang ingin aku lakukan sekarang?**

**Aku ingin bernyanyi denganmu.**

**Hanya selalu bersama denganmu.**

**Untuk selalu melihatmu memakai cincin itu.**

**Untuk menjadi cahayamu.**

**My beautiful butterfly, Yeol. Aku mencintaimu, dan aku sangat menyesal menyakiti hal ini terhadapmu.**

**Ini benar – benar menyedihkan, aku tidak pernah tahu bahwa apa kau masih mencintaiku selama beberapa minggu kita bertengkar.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Chanyeol tidak akan pernah memaafkan dirinya sendiri karena membiarkan Baekhyun pergi sendirian.

Chanyeol tidak akan pernah memaafkan dirinya sendiri karena telah melakukan hal yang benar – benar membuatnya terpuruk seperti ini.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Ya, sudah hampir waktunya.**

**Goodbye, Curls.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Telepon telah terputus.

Chanyeol dengan gemetaran memakai cincin saat ia ingat tentang pesan teks yang terakhir tepat melintas didepan matanya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

" **Open the butterflies wing's "**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Chanyeol membuka origami cincinnya yang kecil, dan kemudian hatinya hancur kembali.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

" **I ' ll never stop loving you, Curls . "**

**end –**

* * *

**Klaten, 26-September-2013**

Well, ini pengalaman pertama translate gini. Terimakasih untuk **deluforselu's** yang sudah mengizinkan saya untuk men-translate fanfictionnya. Saya senang sekali. Terima kasih untuk yang sudah me-review maupun follow dan nge-fav. Terima kasih sekali. Gimme more review^^


End file.
